


【Colezra衍生】HeartBeat

by Butterberg



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

　　昏暗的灯光下，上了年纪的钢琴师在酒吧尽头演奏格林卡的曲子，而为他伴奏的低音提琴师将自己的身体贴近乐器，告诉它每一个他需要演奏的音符。从他们手中流淌出的音符带给Marty前所未有的宁静，却少有人注意到这对配合默契的搭档的精彩表演。  
　　  
　　一曲终了，酒吧里也只有稀稀疏疏的掌声，很快又被人们的谈话声所掩盖。Marty百无聊赖地喝着杯子里的白兰地，脑子里一片空白，他甚至不太明白自己究竟为什么在表演结束后还要坐在这里消磨时光。  
　　  
　　从皮夹里取出一张十美元的钞票压在已经见底了的玻璃杯下，Marty拿起外套准备离开。新客人来到时的门铃声却突然在这时响起，他回过头，站在门口穿着白衬衫的男孩微微侧过头盯着泛白的墙壁，衣袖被他挽到了胳膊上方，背着弓和箭，嘴里正咀嚼着口香糖，男孩如同电影里的慢动作一般转过头，看上去狡猾透顶的眼睛不屑地打量着酒吧里形形色色的人。  
　　  
　　他看着男孩的目光正停留在墙上的海报上，枪口对准了每一个望向它的人  
　　  
　　Marty呆滞在原地，甚至没有注意到男孩已经坐到了他的面前。他听见男孩用青涩的声音点了杯马丁尼才回过神，他看着坐在了他面前的男孩正抬起眼直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，脸上挂着笑容却让人丝毫感觉不到笑意。  
　　  
　　“你还未成年，不能喝这酒。”Marty脱口而出。  
　　  
　　男孩笑着从调酒师手里接过装有马丁尼的酒杯，往嘴里灌了一口，看着面前的男人也愣了几秒，才缓缓开口：“你没理由来管我想要什么，恋童癖。”  
　　  
　　“我不是。”Marty反驳到，“只是我好奇，我们在哪里见过面吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然没有，只是你从我进来的第一秒就盯着我看，我打赌你在想怎么把老二插到我嘴里让我帮你口，或者是让我哭着叫你‘Daddy’求你来上我，然后你就用这烂大街的话来找我搭讪。”男孩又猛地往喉咙里灌了一口酒，却又被辛辣的液体呛得咳嗽，眼泪从眼角渗出。  
　　  
　　Marty夺过了他手里的酒杯，液体因为猛烈地摇晃而泼到了Marty的衣袖上，他将酒杯摆上吧台，为了防止男孩伸手再去触碰酒杯，他干脆让自己成为了他们之间的天然屏障，也不打算去顾衣袖上的污渍。  
　　  
　　“把酒杯还给我，也许我还会考虑给你在厕所里来一发，”男孩面无表情地利诱着Marty，他的手甚至已经不安分地往Marty的下半身探去，却在最后关头被Marty抓住了手腕。  
　　  
　　“我不需要。”  
　　  
　　“没错，你不需要，你们都不需要。”男孩先移开了视线，然后从Marty禁锢住他的手中挣扎出来。“你该不会真他妈以为我会给你口交？我会把你的老二给咬下来扔进抽水马桶里。”  
　　  
　　“嘿，你父母从来没有教过你什么是你应该说的什么是你不该说的对吗？”Marty被呛得说不出话，“你这样下去迟早会被人给揍死，而我会在一旁鼓掌，然后打电话让你父母来给你收尸。”  
　　  
　　“你真是个混蛋，老处男。”Kevin突然抬起脚踢向了Marty的下半身，趁着男人应付下身的剧痛时夺过了酒杯猛地又往嘴里灌了一大口，然后冲着恼怒的男人露出一个微妙的笑容。  
　　  
　　Kevin将手故意有放在了男人的裆部，坏心眼地搓揉着，口中还振振有辞：“这都是替你解决你的生理疼痛，然后你就会爽翻天不会觉得我是个混蛋了。”  
　　  
　　他能感觉到Marty的欲望在渐渐抬头，他试图拉开拉链却被男人甩开了他的手。Kevin收回了手指，摸了摸鼻尖，然后将手指放入了口腔中压住了红舌。他将手指放入嘴中吮吸，发出的水声能被周围嘈杂的掩盖，却也足够刺激着Marty的感官。  
　　  
　　在昏暗灯光下Kevin的眼睛像在发光，他故意靠近Marty，大腿有意无意地摩擦着男人的膝盖，一旦察觉到Marty的身体有僵硬的迹象他就会露出更加恶劣的微笑。就算眼前的男人不是他一贯喜欢的一夜情对象，能看到对方为自己着迷的模样也足够令他得意好一阵子。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢这样，对吗？我直到你的老二早就硬得不行了，为什么不去后面厕所里解决它。”Kevin将才从口腔里取出还挂着银丝的手指放在Marty的喉结处轻轻抚摸着，纯粹的欲望火焰在燃烧，Marty咽了咽口水。  
　　  
　　下一秒Kevin就被Marty纠起衣领，拖拽着离开了高脚椅往厕所方向前进着。不得不承认他心跳漏了那么一两秒，颓废的老男人突然强硬起来的模样让他的身体好不容易有了些反应。他冲身后明显被吓坏了的调酒师挥手，又回过头跟上了Marty的步伐。  
　　  
　　一进到厕所里他就被压制在洗手台上，镜子里他能够看清身后的男人正在他的脖颈出吮吸着他的皮肤，如果Eva看到他身上的吻痕时一定会气得发疯，但这也正是他想要的结果。  
　　  
　　Marty的手伸向前解开了他的牛仔裤链，毫无怜惜地搓揉着他的阴茎，像对待一个街头妓女那样粗暴的方式也正是他渴求的。他故意扭动着屁股磨蹭着Marty的欲望，发烫的阴茎顶着他的臀部就足够让他兴奋好一阵子，更何况那东西尺寸令人，填满他后穴时肯定能带给他更迷人的快感。  
　　  
　　男人的手指伸入了他的衬衣一路向上，捏住了他的乳头搓揉着，Kevin的乳头一向敏感，光是碰一碰就能让他发出呻吟。Marty凑近他的耳畔低声讽刺：“有多少人知道你的乳头比街边妓女的还要敏感，你真适合去洛杉矶的GV工厂里被人轮上个几天几夜。”  
　　  
　　“而现在你和我在随时都会有人闯进来的公共厕所里做爱？我们还可以用FaceTime直播不是吗？”Kevin挺胸将自己的身体更完整地送入Marty的手中。“我敢保证观看量惊人，真希望Eva此时此刻也能站在这里观看我们的表演。”  
　　  
　　Kevin抬起头看见镜子里的另一个自己眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，不自然的潮红，一副想要被人狠狠虐待的模样令他满意至极。  
　　  
　　Marty的舌头舔舐过他赤裸的皮肤，白色衬衣早就只能连他一半的身体都遮盖不住，牛仔裤被褪到了脚踝处，内裤挂在膝盖上禁锢着Kevin多余的行动。他能透过镜子看清自己尖端冒出透明液体的欲望，被捏得发红的乳尖可怜兮兮地在昏暗的灯光下泛着血丝，赤裸的皮肤和冷空气来了个亲密接触。  
　　  
　　身后的后穴突然被手指粗暴的进入，没有润滑，痛觉一瞬间战胜了快感主导了他的感官，Kevin努力急促地呼吸汲取着空气中能让他冷静下来的气流。直立的双腿开始支撑不住身体，细长的白色长腿打着颤，身体的重量都落在了撑在洗手台上的胳膊上。  
　　  
　　“轻一点……”Kevin忍不住开口恳求身后的男人，他咬紧牙关也忍受不住手指在他干涩的后穴里进进出出带给他的刺激。  
　　  
　　Marty却毫不领情，他又加了一根手指，听到Kevin倒吸冷气的声音让他对自己产生了不少满足感。他抚摸着男孩光滑的腹部，滑嫩的皮肤，年轻鲜活的肉体对他而言似乎也是很久以前的回忆，但他享受着Kevin臣服在他脚下的样子。  
　　  
　　撕裂的穴口流淌下的血液充当了润滑剂的角色，Marty的阴茎轻松地插进了Kevin的后穴。瞬间被填满的快感充斥了Kevin的整个大脑，当最开始的痛苦过去后留下的就是无尽的欢愉。  
　　  
　　欲望顶端摩擦过他的敏感点时能带给他足够的快感，而他为了赢得更多生理刺激甚至可以主动摇摆着腰肢让Marty将他的欲望往他的身体更推进几分。Kevin从不抑制已经到嘴边的呻吟，对他们双方而言那都是最棒的催情剂。他能感觉到Marty喜欢那些呻吟，所以没必要去毁气氛，他们需要的是双方都能获得最大限度快感的肮脏性爱。  
　　  
　　随着Marty的一次次深入，Kevin彻底失去了支撑自己身体的力量，撑在洗手台上的双手因为汗液不停打滑。Marty将他调转了个方向，面对面地让Kevin坐在洗手台上被他操。  
　　  
　　Kevin大张开的双腿总像是在引诱他更加靠近，Marty俯下身体伸出舌头轻舔着Kevin的大腿内侧的皮肤，Kevin按住他的头不准他松口。每一次舌尖拂过他柔嫩的肌肤时带来的快感是成倍的，而Marty时不时拂过他挺立欲望的发丝也总能让他忍不住蜷起脚趾。  
　　  
　　“……你到底还进不进来？”Kevin在Marty重新直起身体喘气时伸出手指撑起了他的后穴，红色的穴口像小嘴一张一合，邀请着男人炙热的欲望再一次填满空虚的内穴。  
　　  
　　“真是个骚到不行的婊子。”Marty用手拧了拧Kevin大腿，在Kevin发出叫声之前又将阴茎插入了Kevin的身体里。他一口气插到了男孩身体的最深处，让Kevin怀疑他是否会被贯穿。血液顺着两人的交合处不断往下流淌，蜿蜒红蛇在两人的腿上留下印记。  
　　  
　　“说……说真的……你不会是第一次和男人做爱吧？”Kevin在即将达到高潮前问Marty。  
　　  
　　“我是第一次遇到这么浪的。”Marty和好莱坞形形色色的明星打交道，他的确不吸管看到褪去伪装后赤裸而又纯粹的欲望展现在他面前。一开始吸引他的是男孩身上的对一切都不屑一顾的傲气，但等到真正的身体相触以后他却为那股放荡和不加掩饰的内心表达而沉醉，不是什么好迹象。  
　　  
　　高潮来到时所有的白灼都被Kevin完整地吞入了后穴之中，甚至在Marty拔出欲望后他还故意用手堵住了穴口，打趣地说他要怀上Marty的孩子。  
　　  
　　在没有用手触碰过一次阴茎的情况下Kevin也达到了高潮。白色的粘稠液体就这样从他的腹部不停向下流，Kevin用手指沾了点放入嘴中，腥臊的味道让他略微皱了皱眉头但又很快舒展开来。  
　　  
　　Marty按着Kevin在洗手台上又来了两次，直到Kevin的唾液顺着唇角一路向下达到了乳尖，身体只能跟随着每一次Marty的进攻而机械地发出反应。Marty想要结束这场性爱却总被Kevin阻止，他会主动上山勾引Marty在回到他的身体上进行着纯粹的发泄。  
　　  
　　在他们第三次即将达到高潮时有人推开了洗手间的门，正对着门的Kevin冲着站在门口红着脸下半身硬得不行的路人舔了舔下唇，然后在路人落荒而逃时开怀大笑。  
　　  
　　“你这样真有够恶劣的。”Marty捏住了他的乳头当做惩罚，看着Kevin因为吃痛而停下大笑他满意地又向前挺了挺身。  
　　  
　　他们在厕所里翻来覆去地做了几次，直到最后都精疲力尽地坐在了地上。Marty从一旁取过他的西装外套替Kevin遮住了赤裸的身体以防他着凉，然后捡起一地的Kevin的衣物丢到了垃圾桶里。  
　　  
　　“带我离开这里。”Kevin的头埋在臂弯里闷声对Marty说到。  
　　  
　　Marty将Kevin抱在怀里，他的西装外套刚好能包住Kevin的臀部，两条明晃晃的大白腿就留在空中乱晃。Kevin将头靠在Marty的肩膀上，他喜欢男人身上迷人的古龙水味道，足够让他已经发泄过好几次的欲望再次挺立。  
　　  
　　出了卫生间他们径直向门外走去，Marty能感受到无数道射在Kevin身上的视线，而Kevin还故意抬了抬脚让那些本就对他心怀不轨的男人们能够看清他红白色液体浸染的后穴。Marty不太高兴地伸出手掐了掐Kevin的大腿，换来了Kevin留在他面颊上的一个安抚性的吻。  
　　  
　　深夜的街道上人烟稀少，冷风吹得Kevin有着往Marty怀里缩了缩。Marty将Kevin放在了副驾驶座上，启动了汽车，驶向了更遥远而没有边界的黑暗。  
　  
　　FIN.


End file.
